To Live Forever
by Soulhearts
Summary: Sequel to "The Mongrel & The Stray". Riki and Iason take a "pre-wedding honeymoon". Doubts return and chance meetings leave them both surrendering to the fates. Iason makes a decision which leaves Riki helpless. Can the two make it through this, or will this hurt Riki far more than Iason could ever know?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

A heated moan accompanied by endless gasps and groans echoed throughout the spacious holiday apartment and the lewd sound of two bodies joining together reverberated around the room. On the bed, Riki "Mink" met each of Iason Mink's thrusts eagerly and without hesitation. The newly betrothed mongrel from Ceres had loved every single minute of his 'pre-wedding-honeymoon' – an excuse Iason had invented in order to spend time alone with his pet and lover on the pleasure resort planet of J-W. #59 or "Uarös" – and honestly, Riki really wasn't ready to return home. He'd never felt closer to the Blondie and as he looked into the crystal blue eyes of his partner, he knew it was the same for Iason. He couldn't believe just how far they'd come from his earliest days in the Mink household.

Riki's body shivered as his lower abdomen tightened, telling him that he was close. "Iasonnnngg—!" He shouted desperately with one particularly violent thrust as he expelled his seed all over the pair of them without restraint. The orgasmic pleasure was accompanied by a triumphant but half-choked cry and simultaneously, Iason's cool hand slid up his lover's chest, reaching for the mongrel's bruised and aching nipples. Riki attempted to assert himself and regain some sort of control, but was unhelpfully hindered by the Blondie who began rubbing and playing with the already swollen and sensitive nubs that had been much abused in the nights previous. Iason had temporarily pulled out from Riki's tight hole, fascinated by his partner's face of ecstasy. The Blondie waited a moment before he placed his staff at the entrance to his pet's hole, waiting for Riki to somewhat come down from the cloud he was blissfully floating in.

"N…no…!" Riki gasped as he felt Iason's pressure against his butt, a wave of sheer exhaustion washing over him as his muscles protested loudly. "Iason, no more…"

Ignoring his pleas, Iason's mouth closed over Riki's left nipple and his tongue began tracing circles around the tip before he bit down none too gently. From the younger male, a throaty cry was ripped from his already hoarse vocal chords and he tried to pull away from the android he called his lover and his master. However, Iason held firm and Riki's struggles proved fruitless and useless as the Blondie pinned down the lithe body beneath him by using his own weight.

"No, it's not enough." The Blondie growled out familiarly, licking Riki's stinging nipple soothingly as simultaneously, he swiftly and easily opened his pet's legs and better positioned towards the familiar entrance.

"Fuck you, nothing is ever enough for you –aah!" His protest was cut short as brusquely, the man above entered quickly and started driving into him again as his palms landed on the pillow either side of Riki's head.

Speech was quickly lost to the younger man and it was all he could do to cling to Iason's forearms whilst grunting and moaning from their impassioned love-making. Iason enjoyed watching Riki's face change from pain to pleasure and then eventually to rapture, and whilst he knew that he'd conditioned Riki to respond to him, it never stopped thrilling Iason to see Riki twist and cry out as he drowned in the never ending pleasure that he subjected him to. Though, while Iason did _enjoy _seeing Riki scream out his climax, for so long – _more than eight years_ – his goal had been Riki's heart and now, finally, he had it. Riki had (astoundingly) accepted his proposal and they were due to be united as proper pairing partners – a thought that sent a thrill of euphoria through Iason every time.

"Just… ugh… _just finish it alreadyyy_–!" Riki cried, desperately trying to find something with which he could bite onto to stop him from screaming when he came.

After twenty-three minutes of their fornicating for the umpteenth time, Iason smiled as he heard the desperate plea in Riki's words. Pushing completely inside his lover, Iason fully filled him with his sizable manhood and beneath him, Riki suddenly gasped and shrieked out his delight as Iason quickly seized the lips upturned towards him, swiftly silencing his fiancé as he too reached his peak.

Almost immediately, Riki grew limp beneath the insatiable Blondie and looking down, Iason's lips turned up at the corners of his mouth. Riki was obviously exhausted. His chest was still rising and falling in quick succinct movements as he tried industriously to tame his ragged breathing, his head falling flaccidly to the side and his eyes staring blankly off into space, showing only fatigue. Iason felt a swell of regret for putting his beloved in such a state after he'd promised that they would go out for dinner, but directly he dismissed the sour emotion pooling in his chest and rose from the bed in order to find a washcloth with which to clean his weary lover with.

Leaving his Riki sprawled across their shared holiday bed, Iason briskly made his way to the bathroom and gathered up a fluffy cream towel and white washcloth which he ran under some warm water before wringing it out and making his way back into the bedroom.

Looking down at his now slumbering bridegroom-to-be Iason's eyes softened, and crawling over to where his lover lay, he proceeded to gently wipe down the tan body of the man who had completely stolen his attention – his heart, to put it metaphorically – for the last nine years.

Carefully cleaning his beloved, Iason noticed and occasionally traced the marks that bore the signs of Riki's aging. It was something he very rarely thought upon as it was something which caused him great worry and trauma. What would Riki be like in fifty years time? Would he even be alive? Iason had taken great care in order to lengthen Riki's life – he'd made Riki cut down his cigarettes and stopped him from drinking himself half-to-death every week, but the reality was that when Riki was grey and old, Iason would still remain the same as when they'd first met. What would he do without Riki? He'd never be able to live his life as before… it was impossible for him to exist knowing that Riki was no longer beside him. The fragility of Riki's life was something he was starting to think about more and more often, most especially when the younger man put himself in harm's way as he had done on a number of occasions.

Iason brushed the white washcloth over Riki's forehead and then his cheeks, wiping away sweat. After a moment, dark black eyelashes fluttered open and glanced up at the Blondie with a fleck of irritation. Riki was clearly uncomfortable from the intrusive, slimy sensation sliding across his skin. The mongrel muttered something incomprehensible and wearily lifted an arm to bat away the damp cloth and Iason's careful ministrations.

"Just a minute beloved…" Iason chuckled very softly as he removed the damp item from Riki's skin and quickly dried off any moisture using the cream towel. As soon as Riki was clean, Iason returned the items to the bathroom, dumping them on the tiled floor, and returned to the bed whereupon Riki was now softly snoring.

Not wanting to shut down for the night, Iason merely watched his fiancé sleep for a good forty-two minutes; occasionally giving into the temptation of touching and running his hands over Riki's silky smooth skin, made softer by the spa treatment Iason had insisted they try earlier that day.

Rarely had Iason seen Riki in such a happy, contented mood for such a long period of time. On Amoï, and ever since Iason had known him, Riki's default attitude had always been gruff and he presented an uncaring, harsh façade to the world. However since arriving on the pleasure planet of Uarös, Riki's mood and attitude had changed dramatically and they'd made their way from theme parks to world class restaurants to spa treatments. He was finally, after all these years, seeing Riki enjoying life, rather than enduring it… Iason was savouring every moment.

"_Away from home, one needs feel no shame…"_ Iason muttered quietly under his breath as he wondered if that was why Riki had never shown this part of himself before.

Riki rolled over and Iason was presented with a clear view of his sleeping mongrel's face. The wrinkles and lines that told tales of anxiety, stress and pain were all smoothed out and a little smile floated upon Riki's lips as he casually purred out Iason's name in a particularly heavy sigh. Iason smiled again and then slowly and affectionately, he pulled the sheets out from under his lover and carefully tucked him in before he too climbed under the quilt. Gently, so as not to wake Riki, Iason pulled his beloved into his embrace and then slowly he too drifted off, falling asleep and shutting down as the soft, comforting sound of Riki's steady heartbeat reverberated through him.

* * *

><p>Walking down the paved street in the midmorning sun, Riki enduringly refrained from rubbing his backside as he tried to walk as normally as possible – though he couldn't help but retain a permanent scowl upon his features. Riki was pissed at Iason from last night, but Iason walked beside him, cheerful as ever and ignorant – or feigning it – of the angry scowl marring his features and the fact his ass was throbbing atrociously from Iason <em>stickin' his dick in it!<em>

"How much further are we gonna hike Iason? I'm tired already and now you're dragging me half-way across the friggin' planet?" The man grumbled as he squinted into the sun, looking up at the hill in front of them. Today, Iason had decided their day's activities and therefore, Riki was still in the dark about where they were going or what the hell they were doing. For all he knew, Iason was dragging him off to some fucking love hotel for more rounds of endless sex! He wasn't gonna put up with Iason's games or his shitty personality today; he was hurting far too much!

A possessive arm suddenly snaked its way around his waist and it pulled him closer towards the larger body beside him. "I _did_ suggest that we stay in bed but you rejected that idea." Iason whispered in his ear with a smirk, a hint of amusement shinning in his sapphire eyes.

Riki clenched his jaw in irritation. Sure, they could've stayed in bed all day, but Riki would already be fucked half to death by now if they had. Iason never would have let him lounge around in the apartment without any strenuous bedroom activities occurring. He ignored Iason's comment, deciding this was a battle he didn't need to fight and instead focused on the walk ahead of them.

It was only two minutes later that Iason suddenly stopped by what appeared to be a taxi rank, surprising Riki a little. A driver immediately sensing that Iason was an important man quickly hurried around the side of his car and opened the door for the tall Blondie. Riki paused a few feet away as Iason gestured for him to get in.

"I know you're not eager on the idea, but I promise it will be better than walking for forty-five minutes." Iason persuaded, a tone of understanding in his voice as he tried to convince Riki that sitting down wouldn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Really having little choice in the matter, Riki relented and climbed into the car with Iason following after.

"We walked all this way to get to a taxi rank?" Riki snarled as the cab pulled away from the curb.

Iason seized his chin and tilted Riki's head so their eyes could meet.

"Why didn't you just hail one from the hotel?" Riki ignored the uncomfortable feeling of Iason gripping his chin too tightly and continued his questioning, glaring directing into Iason's ice blue eyes suspiciously and snapping like a dog with an openly bitter tone.

"I thought the walk might do us both some good." Iason replied stoically, loosening his grip on Riki's chin and breaking eye contact as he turned his attention to the front.

The mongrel ripped his chin out from the Blondie's thumb and growled. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You son of a bitch, do you know how much—"

Iason simply chuckled, a smile of amusement upon his perfect lips as he turned and looked out the window, cheekily avoiding Riki's gaze. _The fucker had done this on purpose!_

Riki, knowing he'd say something he'd regret later if he continued yelling at the infuriating Blondie, snapped his mouth shut and slid over to his side of the taxi, curling in on himself to sulk. After living with Iason for almost ten years, Riki knew how far he could push and pull with the Blondie and sometimes, it wasn't worth it.

'_Sneaky bastard…'_ the mongrel thought sourly as he bitterly wished they hadn't walked so far already.

Iason smiled minutely as his beloved stared out the window with a surly expression. Latching onto his sulking partner's arm, Iason, with a swift yank, pulled Riki halfway across his lap.

Riki glared furiously up at the Blondie and growled. "Are you trying to fucking piss me off today? If so, _lay the fuck off!_"

Iason paid no heed or attention to the barking of his pet who was struggling to right himself, and he began petting the bear he'd poked, trying to soothe it. "Hush now Riki. You and I both needed some fresh air, and we both know you were never going to willingly go for a walk today."

"…arrogant Blondie prick…" Riki muttered under his breath, knowing that Iason could very probably hear his whispered insult.

For his comment, he received a single spank to his cotton clothed butt, causing him to gasp, but Iason let him up after that.

Riki quickly pushed upright, moving away before eyeing Iason suspiciously from his side of the taxi.

"Come here my love." Iason ordered, even though it came out more as a request. He opened his arms wide in order for Riki to better snuggle into his shoulder nook.

"… don't want to." Riki mumbled grumpily, shifting further into his little corner of the car.

Iason smiled, not at all angry with his pet for disobeying him. It was true that once, Iason would have immediately seized Riki and punished him for his disrespect and utter disregard for his authority as Riki's master, but now… Now he didn't even bat an eyelid. Rather than punishment, Iason had learned that Riki responded better to coaxing and rewards.

"Riki…" he sighed, the little smirk still playing upon his lips.

With a snarl and a bitter expression, Riki did as he was asked, finding a comfortable position within Iason's arms. Although he was furious with Iason for making him walk and having to endure the agony of his sore ass, he still didn't want to ruin the Blondie's good mood – after all, upsetting the hornets' nest would only come back to bite him.

Fifteen minutes or so passed, during which Riki took a brief eight minute nap, before Iason told the driver to pull over to the curb. The clean-shaven, beady-eyed man carefully exited the main road and pulled onto a side street. With the taxi running but parked, Iason gently shifted and awoke his sleeping beauty.

"Riki? Wake now, we've arrived." Iason gently prompted, stroking Riki's cheek with the back of his palm and fingers.

A little dazed, the younger man awoke and sleepily followed the Blondie as he exited the car. Leaving Riki standing drowsily on the sidewalk, Iason paid the meager taxi fare and the cab was soon pulling away from the curb.

As soon as the taxi was gone, Iason turned back to his beloved Riki who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk with a hand on his hip. Riki obviously didn't realise it, but several strangers walked past him with hungry eyes and if Iason had any power at all on this planet he would have had them all arrested; Iason didn't like having to play by someone else's rules but it couldn't be helped. He'd be glad when they eventually left for Amoï and he could once again return to his seat of absolute power. It didn't seem to matter what clothes he wore, Riki would always have that wild sexual allure that drew the likes of both men and women.

"I'm surprised." Riki commented as Iason strode over to his striking fiancé.

"Oh? About what?" Iason asked as he possessively slipped his arm around Riki's waist and prompted him to start walking.

"Well, this planet has so much technology – it's almost to the same standards of Amoï – and yet they don't use hover-vehicles, why?"

"There is more traffic here Riki. More people use the roadways and it becomes unsafe when an improper system of road and traffic management is observed."

"Huh…" Riki grunted as Iason noticed a man intentionally altering his course in order to get a better look at the tanned beauty, his eyes raking over every inch of Riki's form. Iason's arm tightened around Riki's waist as the man passed them.

"Uh, Iason… _that hurts!_ Let go." Riki hissed, trying to pry the Blondie's fingers out from his flesh.

Quickly Iason loosened his hold and wiped the scowl of irritation off his face. For now he couldn't do anything about the perverts on this planet… although that would change when he eventually found Uarös' weakness, which he would exploit. But, in the meantime his biggest priority was making sure Riki stayed happy and entertained.

Out of nowhere, a sudden, unexpected flash of movement caught Iason's eye and instinctively he pulled Riki closer to his body – although the action was accompanied by another protest from the man beside him. Ahead of them, a disheveled man in a dirty grey cardigan, sweaty blue shirt, grey sweatpants and worn-through shoes with a thick stubble of beard and a green-grey cap ran towards them on the sidewalk with frantic determination, dodging people as he charged forward and escaped from his pursuer. The person chasing after the unkempt man was a sandy-haired blonde woman with a mop of curls and heavily laden with expensive jewels. She wore an emerald green dress and layers of red and orange beaded necklaces. On her feet were black stilettos and, although she attempted to run in them, it was more of a speedy totter.

"Thief! Somebody, stop that man! He is a thief!" the woman cried out frantically as she desperately attempted to catch up, tripping over her feet as she stumbled after him.

Riki sniffed and looked elsewhere, completely uninterested in the scene unfolding before him. He had no intention of becoming involved in something he saw daily when he lived in the slums – if the woman couldn't keep a firm hold on her belongings, she didn't deserve to have them anyway. This woman was clearly an idiot and she reminded him of the hundreds of pets he used to see groveling at their masters' feet daily. Secretly, Riki was almost cheering for the thief who seemed to be getting away. The man looked like he needed some food and a good wash. Riki wasn't sure if there was a place similar to Ceres on this planet, but if there was this man would've fit right in.

Riki hadn't planned on getting involved but fate had other ideas in mind. The man had just about reached Riki and Iason and good Samaritan bystanders that had realised what was going on, were closing in on the bearded man.

The homeless-looking man suddenly surprised everyone – most especially Riki – as he skittered over to where the couple stood. Quickly, he pulled out an ancient looking handgun and pointed it at Riki, clutching the purse tightly and darting his eyes around to make sure no one was going to attack him.

"You, get over here." The man demanded, his voice breaking in fear as he glanced around again and backed away from the people who'd previously been closing in. Riki, not being stupid, stepped over and the beaded man yanked on the mongrel's hair, pressing a gun to his temple. Riki hissed as his hair was pulled from his scalp, but he didn't try to overpower the man. The gun pressed against his temple could go off in the struggle and Riki wasn't dumb enough to get himself shot in the head over something like this!

The entire street seemed to suddenly stand still and as Riki glanced over towards Iason, he watched the man pale, his face quickly becoming a mask of stone which hid the fear he was really feeling for Riki's safety. All and any thoughts of wishing for the man to get away suddenly fell from Riki's mind.

"Nobody move!" The terrified man squeaked, his voice breaking again as he pressed the gun harder against Riki's forehead. "I'll kill him, I swear. Don't come any closer!"

However, Iason was not playing games, nor was he about to with Riki's life on the line. The android moved at lightning speed – too fast for Riki or the thief to notice before it was too late – and he knocked the gun from the man's hand with a powerful blow. Before Riki knew it, the thief was on the ground and Iason had knocked the woman's purse onto the footpath. Desperately inching backwards, the thief attempted to scramble away on all fours as he quickly understood that he was no match for the powerful man above him, but Iason simply stepped on the man's back and the Blondie's weight was far more than enough to keep the crook from budging an inch.

Riki shuddered as he looked at Iason's face, contorted into a snarl. The Blondie's eyes looked ready to kill and if Riki wasn't gripping onto his arm, he probably would have.

Breathless, the woman with sandy blonde hair finally caught up to them.

"Thank you so much," she warbled, retrieving her things from the pavement with a nervous laugh of relief. "I didn't know what I was going to do if he stole my passport."

A security guard who'd been following after the woman quickly handcuffed the thief and removed the man from underneath Iason's boot.

"Thank you Sir, you were of much help today." The security guard bowed towards Iason, but only received a harsh, icy glare. It was obvious that Iason hadn't done it for the woman or for the thanks.

Iason ignored the woman who had been attempting to thank him and turned his attention to his beloved.

"Riki," he breathed, his expression of icy rage quickly melting into a look of concern and worry. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

Iason's hands ran over Riki's face as the man shook his head and touched the Blondie's arm reassuringly. It never ceased to amaze Riki of the effect he could have on Iason's anxiety levels.

"Excuse me?" The woman squeaked uncomfortably behind Iason as she tried to get his attention.

The small interruption was enough for Iason's mood to once again darken. Turning around, the Blondie angrily eyed the idiotic woman who suddenly seemed to realise that she may have dug her own grave.

Riki quickly stepped in, weakly attempting to distract Iason and stop the woman from having her head ripped off in front of the dispersing crowd.

"We're glad we could help." Riki interjected as he sensed that Iason was about to lay into the woman who only looked about nineteen upon closer inspection.

"Yes, thank you so much." She replied, turning her attention to the less threatening member of the couple. "If he'd taken my passport I would have been in so much trouble."

Riki's eyebrow's shot upwards and a curious question slipped passed his lips. "You're not from here?"

She laughed as she began fixing her skirt, hair and the copious amounts of jewellery she was burdened with. "No, no, no…" She waved him off as she avoided his gaze and rifled through her re-acquired handbag evidently looking for something.

"Laycee!" A deep male voice yelled from down the street.

The woman turned and her eyes visibly widened – something Riki observed quietly. He knew that look. It was one he knew he'd worn a thousand times before. It was a look of fear and terror; one only seen when there was no hope for escape. Only worn when there was no escape from _it_…

The male with the deep voice strode down the street, taking big strides as he went. He had very dark brown hair that was tinged with red and was wearing a grey pinned stripped suit – not something Riki had ever seen worn on Amoï.

As soon as the huge man reached her, Riki watched Laycee flinch almost imperceptibly. Laycee was obviously expecting to be hit or slapped but the older man simply pulled her into a gentle embrace; the relief on the man's face startling and confusing Riki. He was suddenly curious about this mysterious couple's relationship.

"Thank you so much," said the man, releasing Laycee, drawing to his full height and addressing Iason. "You've really helped me out." Suddenly he held out his hand for Iason to shake, and the Blondie did, pasting on a cheap, fake smile for the shorter man.

"No, it was my obligation." Iason replied in a tone that made Riki want to scoff.

"Oh no! Please, is there anything I can do to show my appreciation?" The man asked, and then without waiting for Iason's reply continued, "Ah, I know! How about I start by treating you to a drink at the Foÿrts Casino just up the road from here. What do you say?"

Much to Riki's surprise Iason readily agreed, and the couple were soon following after the mysterious pair they'd only just met. Riki could see that Iason's day plans had gone out the window and he was extremely intrigued to know what was so important about this man that would have Iason change from holiday mode to work mode so quickly.

"Why did you agree to follow these strangers?" The mongrel whispered quietly, eyes narrowed in suspicion and watching the Blondie closely as they followed behind the two richly dressed off-worlders.

"Hush now Riki, don't ruin our day." Iason warned almost inaudibly, a little knowing twinkle in his eye.

What Iason had said made no sense to Riki but the message he was sending was all too clear. Riki snarled under his breath but from then on kept his questions to himself. Iason clearly knew something about this strange couple, and he would find out… just not now. He'd wait until they returned to the hotel. After that, anything was fair game. Once they returned to their bedroom he'd interrogate the shit out of Iason.

* * *

><p>Riki opened his eyes and stifled a yawn, stretching like a cat lazing in the sun underneath the white sheets. He felt comfortably refreshed and he quickly realised that it was probably because he'd slept in his and Iason's shared bed the previous night. God, it did feel good to be home again… not that he'd tell Iason that!<p>

Sitting upright, Riki scratched his head and yawned again, glancing towards the entrance of the bedroom where he noticed the Blondie had appeared with a small, loving smile upon his lips.

"Good morning, beloved." Iason greeted softly, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest and his left leg crossed over his right at his ankles. Riki had to admit that seeing Iason like that, standing casually and watching him like a lover would, his long hair falling down to his waist… _the Blondie looked hot_.

"What time did we get home last night?" Riki queried, slithering out of bed and slipping on a pair of track-pants which were conveniently located on the bedside table next to him, neatly folded as Cal had left them – man, he'd missed the kid too! His muscles ached all over, especially in places he didn't know there _were _muscles. "I don't remember getting into bed last night… actually, I don't remember disembarking from the ship at all."

"It was late." Iason replied, unmoved from his position as his eyes raked over Riki's half-naked figure. "You were asleep so I carried you home."

"I didn't wake up?" Riki paused in his search for a shirt. Iason surely hadn't carried him from the ship _all _the way home without him waking up at some point.

"Not at all," Iason smiled. "You must have been tired from our… _activities._ You slept solidly through the whole car ride home."

Riki rolled his eyes and grimaced. He wasn't going to deny it, Iason had worked him over thoroughly and he was honestly exhausted from the amount of rigorous sex they'd been having – multiple times a day, every day.

Riki soon dismissed his search for a shirt as it was proving useless to find one he actually liked and meandered over to his fully clothed Blondie. Slipping his arms around Iason's waist, Riki stood on his toes and pecked Iason on the lips. "Well, you _are _a beast in bed." Riki teased with a smirk, disengaging from Iason's body and heading toward the washroom. He couldn't believe how … _lovey-dovey _he felt today. It was beyond weird, but Iason had actually been acting like a lover… and Riki felt like he needed to reward him for that.

Stepping into the bathroom, Riki immediately froze.

In the mirror, a man whom Riki hadn't seen in years was staring back at him, just as frozen and confused as he was. Touching his face, Riki's jaw dropped in horror and his eyes widened enormously as he let out a yell of shock and confusion.

Dashing out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, Riki instantly spotted Iason still standing in the doorframe with a knowing, somber expression upon his face.

Desperately the younger male seized the front of Iason's coat, and with huge, distressed eyes he clung on tightly.

"What… _what have you done to me?"_

Iason reached behind Riki's ear and tucked a stray lock behind it, staring into Riki's onyx eyes as he answered his question.

"_I've made you immortal Riki_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello friends~! <strong>

Yes, as I promised I have managed to start publishing the sequel to "The Mongrel & The Stray". I worked on this chapter all month and I'm still not happy with it but I had to keep to my deadline and my promise to everyone so I do hope you enjoyed it. Also, I have this story far more planned out than "The Mongrel & The Stray", but I'm a slow writer most of the time. Fortunately my last exam finished yesterday so a little bit more time has opened up for me to get back to my stories.

Much Love,  
>Soulhearts<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The door to the holiday apartment slammed shut loudly as Riki rounded on the blonde man irately, his fists clenched and his expression contorted into a furious scowl.

"What the fuck Iason! How could you do that to me?!"

Iason paused elegantly for a moment and counted to eight in order to calm himself. It would be of no use to get angry at the mongrel for yelling at him.

"You left me in the fucking pet corner!" Riki continued shouting, storming past Iason and finally slamming down face first onto the bed where he curled up into a ball facing away from Iason. He'd practically been babysat, stuck with the confusing, dumb blonde girl whilst Iason had gone to the VIP bar with a bloody invitation from the girl's owner.

The Blondie took a deep breath. "It wasn't a pet designated area Riki. It was for the general public."

"It might as well have been for pets!" Riki snapped back. "Did you see the way that barkeeper was looking at me? No, of course not, because you fucking abandoned me with Princess shittin' Dandelion!"

Riki had every right to be mad at him. He'd promised not to leave him alone with that annoying twit of a girl, Laycee, but he hadn't had any other choice. Iason couldn't pass up such a convenient opportunity to make a new business contact for the syndicate. As soon as Iason had laid eyes on Laycee's owner, he'd known exactly whom he was dealing with. Daiho Xowiften of the Intergalactic Nexus Trade. The man hadn't founded the company but considering how high ranked he was, he may as well have. The Nexus Trade focused mainly on transporting ore and other structural and energy resources; it was a trade link that Amoï could not afford to wave away.

Sitting down on the plush bed beside his fuming lover, Iason crossed his legs and leaned over as he gently brushed Riki's hair away from his face.

"I apologise my love, but it was necessary. Now, I know you have questions and I will do my best to answer them honestly for you."

Sulking but intrigued, Riki turned his head to the side and looked up at Iason suspiciously. Brushing away the length of blonde hair that was tickling his face, Riki slowly and in an almost gingerly way, began to sit up. He hated himself for being so easily bribed – he made no mistake in knowing that that was exactly was Iason was doing – but the questions he wanted answers to began forming on his lips, and soon they were spilling over.

"That man," he began jerkily. "Daiho. He is Laycee's… master?"

"Yes, although he does not really consider himself such." Iason replied, slowly standing and preparing to make some tea for Riki and himself.

"What does that mean, Iason?" The mongrel rolled his eyes and his face was once again scowling.

"Well, I think they're very much in a similar position to us." Iason answered with his back turned to Riki as he flicked the automated kettle on. "From what I understand, Daiho is very much in love with his pet. Unions between pet's and master's are not uncommon on Falaxia."

"I believe that Laycee was a proper pet before Daiho bought her," Iason turned around again, leaning against the cupboard as he answered Riki's less troubling questions. "I don't think he's very happy knowing what she did before he bought her."

"So basically, she was a whore and now she's a slave. It makes sense." The mongrel swung his legs over the side of the bed, missing the small frown on Iason's forehead as his eyes fixed on the floor.

"A crude, inaccurate way to put it..." Iason tutted with pursed lips, his frown growing deeper. "No Riki. She was a pet and now she is still a pet but in the hands of a new owner."

Riki dismissed Iason's words. He'd been closer to the truth by saying she was a slave. Riki was still technically a slave as well, but Iason would get angry at him if he ever voiced such a thing to his face. In all honesty, most days Riki forgot that he was still Iason's pet. On Amoï, he had a higher position than most Midasian citizens – even though the perks came with negative aspects as well. He'd learned to live with it all though. It wasn't like he'd given up, more like he'd accepted his fate. Everything had become much easier, clearer and simpler after the incident with Guy at Dana Bahn. Most importantly, he and Iason had finally worked how much they both meant to each other. However, that was all in the distant past and most of it was long forgotten.

The kettle boiled and Iason poured them both some tea before he sat down on a blue couch in the lounge area, separated from the bedroom by a single half-wall. Riki picked up his tea from the counter, walked over to the opposing couch and sat himself down facing the relaxed Blondie, casually sipping his tea.

"What did you and Mr. Xowiften talk about anyways? Why's he so damn important?"

Iason eyed Riki carefully, hesitant about giving too much away. There were still some things which would be unwise to speak of. Their relationship needed trust, yes, but there were still things that Iason could not disclose to his beloved; there were secrets he needed to keep until Riki could understand.

"He is a very high ranking member of a company called Nexus Trade… a company the Syndicate has very much wanted to… understand better for quite some time now."

Riki snorted quietly even though he knew Iason would hear. _Get to know the company, find a weakness and then grab 'em by the balls!_

"That's why you were acting so cushy with him then?" Riki inquired as he brought the steel mug to his lips.

"Yes." Iason replied simply, though his tone rang harsh to Riki's ears.

"I see…" Riki murmured as he turned his gaze away from Iason's, still quietly fuming but containing his anger.

Iason sighed as he lowered his mug. He knew that look, the one Riki was wearing upon his face now… Riki was creating a distance between them, building up a wall. The Blondie could feel himself getting cross with his pet, but he kept himself in check – he didn't want to ruin this trip by losing his temper.

"Riki…" Iason sighed, lowering his mug to the table. "Look at me."

When Riki ignored him and continued to keep his gaze furiously fixed to the floor, Iason took several deep breaths. Moving himself off the couch and around the glass coffee table, he sat down beside his midnight-locked lover on the opposite cream lounge. Grabbing Riki's chin between his forefinger and thumb, the Blondie turned the man's face toward his and although Iason had the sudden, inexplicable and overwhelming urge to crush his mouth to Riki's, he calmly refrained.

"I know I left you today… I promise, it won't happen again."

Riki was silent for a moment as he stared back into unfathomable eyes, but after a second a reply formed upon his tongue. "I'm not mad at you Iason just… annoyed and frustrated that you always leave me in the dark until the last minute. There were plenty of opportunities for you to tell me what was going on, but instead you wait until now!"

Iason raised his arm and pulled Riki's head onto his shoulder where he then began stroking and patting his beloved pet's soft hair.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I won't leave you in the dark anymore… I'll tell you everything." Yet, even as he uttered the words, Iason already knew it was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

* * *

><p>A throaty cry of lust echoed around the suite as Riki was once again impaled from behind, his body threatening that he was close.<p>

"End… _just end this already_!" He cried out to Iason behind him. His voice was hoarse and scratchy and he wished Iason would just finish him.

Iason ignored his plea and mortifyingly, every single thrust of the blonde man's hips threatened, but didn't quite push him over that exhaustive cliff of pleasure – he was edging ever closer and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out before he went crazy. He clawed desperately, like a rabid, wild animal at the sheets underneath him, all while trying not to give into the euphoric sensations Iason was creating. He was practically sobbing from the overwhelming amount of pleasure and it was only when Iason leaned over him and softly moaned seductively while releasing Riki's member from his tight grasp did he finally allow Riki to spill his seed.

The mongrel gasped wildly, trying to catch his breath. As usual, Iason was perfectly unfazed. The Blondie lay patient beside him and softly caressed his bare chest, waiting for Riki's panting to subside.

"You look tired…" Iason murmured beside him, brushing a lock of ebony hair from his sweat covered face.

"Exhausted actually, and that's because you've been working me over since the first day we got here! Seriously Iason, it's too much, I can't keep up with you! I'm not that young anymore."

"I know…" Iason muttered.

Ignoring the Blondie's ominous words with a simple 'tsk', Riki rolled over in the bed and curled up, ready to go to sleep.

"Where do you think you're going?" Iason murmured, following Riki over to the other side of the bed. Stealthily, he slipped his hand down Riki's leg and his fingers curled around his lover's flaccid member.

"I'm tired…" Riki protested with a grumble as he curled up even further, stopping Iason from stroking him with such affectionate, feathered touches. "Leave me alone."

"Ah, but earlier today you were angry at me for doing just that. I'm simply making up for it." Iason smirked, prying open Riki's leg with his other arm. A shove was aimed in his direction but it did nothing to budge the Blondie whom simply snickered in response.

Riki sighed and cursed himself under his breath. He should have known his little sulk would come back to get him. Everything came back to bite him where Iason was concerned. He knew all the right buttons to push and when to push them, both when to punish and reward. But, of course he did. He was a Blondie – and they'd been together almost ten years. After all this time, Riki should have known he was only setting himself a trap he would later fall into.

He rolled over and looked straight into Iason's sapphire eyes which sparkling with obvious mischief.

"Iason…" he almost whined, practically pawing the Blondie as he tried to push him away. "Don't… please—!"

But Riki's plea's again went unheard as Iason covered his mouth with his own while simultaneously gripping him by the shoulders and easily manoeuvring him into a position he could better control. The mongrel's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened infinitesimally as a brief flash of apprehension ran through him on a wave of adrenaline.

Iason settled himself between Riki's legs before glancing up to see his lover swallow anxiously. He sighed and his eyes softened as he reached up and placed his palm against Riki's cheek.

"It's alright." The Blondie ran his thumb over his beloved's bottom lip and it parted willingly (and deliciously) for him. Anything more Iason was planning to say died in his mouth as he stared, transfixed by Riki's plump lips. Iason had never known himself to be such a sap, but as he stroked Riki's face lovingly, he wondered if there was another emotion that could even come close to what he was feeling presently.

Riki gazed up at his angelic looking lover, who seemed content to simply pet his face, and he smiled. It didn't last long though, because in a very rapid, swift movement, Iason spread wide Riki's legs and quickly punctured Riki's abused entrance.

The mongrel let out a strangled cry which came close to a muffled scream, and he immediately gripped onto Iason's forearms, trying to push him back. Their sex was never going to be gentle. Iason was always brutal in bed and sometimes it fucking hurt.

"Nnnng—! Iason stop—!" Riki dug his nails into the Blondie's android flesh, but Iason didn't react. He just continued to pump in and out of the soft body beneath him.

It didn't take exceptionally long for Riki's protests to turn into shouts of encouragement and moans of delight, following which there came a heated cry as both ejaculated their passions. This time however, Riki completely collapsed – somehow instantly falling asleep, even with Iason's sizeable manhood still inside.

After Iason cleaned them both up, he covered Riki with a sheet and then lay down beside his love, allowing his thoughts to drift…

* * *

><p>"<em>One single malt Bravüiryn whisky and a spiced flaming mango cocktail with a side of garlic shrimp." Announced the bartender as he set the drinks and the food down at the table in Iason's and Daiho's booth.<em>

_Iason picked up his whiskey and stared down at the dark gold liquid and the ice-cubes that floated about in his drink. He couldn't stop worrying about his pet and every now and then he'd make some excuse to look over the railing at the floor below where he could see Riki sitting with his own companion: Daiho's pet, Laycee. After the incident that had occurred less than an hour ago, who could blame him?_

"_You must wonder what kind of man drinks such a flamboyant kind of drink, Mr…?"_

_Daiho's voice startled the Blondie out of his troubled thoughts and Iason turned his attention back to the matter at hand. _

"_Iason Mink." He offered with a nod and a flash of a smile. _

"_Mr. Mink, I see. As I was saying, you must wonder: why so flamboyant with my choice of alcohol? I will tell you sir. It is because of my job."_

_Iason raised a single eyebrow as he took a small sip of the liquid which left a wam sensation as it trickled down the back of his throat. _

"_Yes. My job is long and tiresome. At the end of the day, I simply wish to retire to my pet and my home. Why would I deny myself any little pleasures I could find?"_

"_Why indeed…" Iason replied mysteriously as his gaze wandered over to the railing where his own pet was just out of sight. _

_Daiho followed his gaze and with a knowing smile he settled back into the leathers of the booth. _

"_You care about your pet very much Mr. Mink. I see I have found a kindred spirit here. If I may ask, what is his name?"_

_Iason turned his gaze back to Daiho once more. _

"_Riki. His name is Riki."_

"_Ah, such a pretty name. Did you name him yourself or did the breeders name him?"_

_Iason grit his teeth. Even the momentary thought of Riki being a bred pet made Iason feel the need to smash something. He looked down at the glass of liquid in his hand. Tempting…_

"_Or perhaps I am wrong again?" Daiho continued, oblivious to Iason's tightening grip on his glass. _

"_He is not a bred pet. I have no idea who named him. He probably named himself." Iason did make a mental note to ask Riki how he got his name. _

"_Oh, I see. So a wild stallion then. I must say, he does fit that role very well. He seems not content to be complacent as many bred pets are."_

_Iason's temper died down a little as he recalled a particularly violent tantrum Riki had when he was twenty. Yes, Riki wasn't a complacent sex doll. He was a wild tiger or a beautiful, exotic leopard; he was breathtaking, but he could still kill in a heartbeat. _

"_He looks very old for a pet though. Most discard their pets before age begins to show but you… you have kept him. Why?"_

"_Isn't it obvious," Iason raised his head. Finally it was his turn to play cards. The game had started before they'd even sat down and Daiho had simply talked his way to making Iason show his hand. "It is the same as you of course."_

_Daiho seemed somewhat taken aback, finding it hard to believe Iason had deduced any secrets of his own. _

"_Your pet, Laycee. I saw it in your eyes as you came running up to her. I know that look as I have worn it many times myself when Riki somehow finds himself in life threatening trouble. You are in love with your pet Mr. Xowiften, just as I am in love with mine."_

_For a moment Daiho remained frozen and Iason could almost see the business man's brain working his words over. It was clear that Daiho had no idea how Iason had worked out his name, but slowly a smile began to spread across his face. "Alas Mr. Mink, you seem to have wisdom beyond your age."_

_Iason highly doubted that considering how old he actually was. _

"_Yes, Laycee is not someone I will ever part with. However, I don't wish to push her. She is new to the concept of love. It confuses her when I don't call out to her for simply her body. Eventually I hope she will understand."_

"_I understand how you feel. My pet and I started off down a rocky road. It is only now that we seem to have finally smoothed things out… and we have been together for a long time. I never want to part with Riki… but as you mentioned earlier, time may prove another force. Time is something I can't fight."_

"_Time is not a worry for the rich on Falax." Daiho casually remarked, taking a drink and eating a prawn. _

"_Elaborate." Iason commanded, immediately interested. _

"_On Falax, the old men visit rejuvenation clinics — gene centres where their DNA is manipulated — if you will. They go in looking eighty years old, but they come out in their twenties. This is how the rich keep their youth on Falax. It is quite amazing to see if I am honest; it is as if they have been reborn, but they still remember their previous years."_

_Iason's mind began to calculate and process Daiho's words. "You are saying that they can live forever?" He inquired, his eyes narrowing in interest._

"_It appears that way," casually replied Daiho, draining the rest of his spiced flaming mango cocktail. "No one knows how many treatments you can undergo before cell degradation."_

"_Interesting… May I ask, have you had any personal experience with these… rejuvenation clinics?"_

"_Well, my ex-wife underwent treatment after our divorce – using the money she stole from me I might add – and she turned out looking twenty-one again… she's still a lying whore though."_

_Daiho may have unwittingly solved Iason's greatest worry and he found himself secretly grateful to self-important business man. _

_After an hour of talk and idle chatter between the Dahio and himself, Iason eventually managed to bid farewell to the man, finally relieving himself of the absence of Riki's presence. Collecting his lover on the first floor, Iason and Riki parted ways with the other couple and they hailed a taxi, making their way back to the hotel. It was clear that more research needed to be done, but everything would come together in due course. _

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry my love…" Iason gently pressed his lips to Riki's forehead. Unconscious, Riki did not flinch or move at all. "It must be done."<p>

Iason released his hold on his beloved pet and he nodded to a woman across the bio-bed. She turned to a screen in front of her and Riki was suddenly being pulled in to a cylindrical medical machine that spanned the length of his body and encased him on all sides.

Iason watched patiently and with a tad of apprehension as the machine lit up in a bright aqua colour and began to make a frightful whirring noise.

_This was for him. Riki would understand eventually…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi,<strong>I'm back again and I hope this chapter was okay for everyone... sorry it's not as long as the last one - I don't normally write 5000 words per chapter, that was a one off... I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter either, but I'm not sure I'll every be 100% happy with a chapter unless it's just pure smut (which is about the only thing I can write successfully). Thank you to every one who reviewed last chapter and I hope to read your reviews for this chapter too! :)

Much Love,  
>Soulhearts<p> 


End file.
